


The Wedding Favour

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Men, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Usually, the wedding party is given gifts by the bride and bride when everything is said and done. Considering what he's walking away with, Grant doesn't think he'll be asking for anything from Jemma and Daisy.





	

They’d only met a few months ago, and Grant was pretty sure that had to be a crime, but at the same time, it was probably a good thing. Depending on who you asked, that was.

The hotel had given them a block of rooms for the wedding guests, and Jemma and Daisy had been sweet enough to make sure that everyone in the wedding party was able to book a room. That meant that their best men had somewhere to crash when the drinking and dancing and celebrating had wound down, and that was extremely convenient. Grant wasn’t normally one to drink excessively, and he didn’t  _think_  he’d let it get out of his control tonight, but the way he was letting a handsy Scot push him through the open door of the hotel room said otherwise.

“ _You two might fight, but I think you’ll get along. He’s been Jemma’s best friend since college, so be nice._ ”

Those had been the words that Daisy had used, the day that the two of them had met up with Jemma and Leo for lunch, so that the best men could meet, and exchange contact info, and do all the things that best men were supposed to do, so the brides could focus on freaking out over the other things. 

Daisy hadn’t been wrong. The two of them had butt heads at first, but it had come down to the fact that both of them wanted what was best for their friends, and planned to get that, however they could. Between helping to decide on decorations for the wedding, and planning the seating arrangements, they’d shouted out their differences, and come out on the other side as friends. They didn’t only hang out to work on their best men duties; they’d started to hang out just  _because_. If Grant wanted company for the game, Leo became the person he called. If Leo was interested in seeing a movie, he sent Grant a text asking if he had an interest. Over the course of helping to plan their best friends’ wedding, the two of them had become best friends.

The mutual attraction hadn’t really reared its head until tonight.

“ _Christ_ , I can’t wait to get you in bed.” Leo breathed against his mouth, kicking the room door shut. Grant could hear it echoing in the hallway and grinned, shamelessly pleased that they’d made their presence known.

“I didn’t think you were going to ask.”

Leo pulled back, and Grant could see, in the light coming in from the street, that he was raising his eyebrows questioningly. “ _Ask_? I can’t believe I  _had_ to ask. I’ve been dropping hints since the day before Jemma’s Bachelorette.” He reached up, pulling Grant in by the back of his neck. “I thought you knew how bad I wanted you.”

Grant had never been all that good on picking up on things like that. He understood  _now_  what had been happening, the hints that Leo had been dropping, but that was only because of the way Daisy had prodded him in the chest and asked when he planned on getting himself a piece of Scottish shortbread. Her question, at the head table, had been so blunt, and so without context, that Grant had fumbled his wine glass and barely managed not to spill it on the bride. The white shirt he was wearing, now, was worse for wear because of it, but he’d been able to cover the red wine stain with his suit jacket up until now.

Now, Leo was pulling it down his arms, tossing it somewhere off to the side, pressing up on his toes to keep kissing Grant while Grant pulled  _his_ button up from the waistband of his pants and fumbled with the buttons.

Grant had been obvious to everyone, according to Jemma. She’d known him only a few months longer than Leo, but, she informed him, leaning across her new wife, she knew infatuation when she saw it. And she approved,which was another point in Grant’s court, because Jemma could be terrifying when she didn’t approve of something.

“How are you still wearing your vest?” Leo pulled away from the kiss, frowning at the offending article of clothing while Grant slipped his dress shirt down his arms. “I took mine off after the first few dances.”

Grant shrugged. “Maybe I just wanted to give you more to unwrap.”

There was no mistaking the smirk on Leo’s face. “So, you wanted to make me work for it?”

“Something like that.”

“Mm.” Leo hummed, his fingers going to work on the buttons of Grant’s vest, popping one after the other, his eyes focused on that task. “Guess things are more fun when you know you’ve worked to get them. And I worked  _hard_ , Grant. I pretended to like the Boston Bruins.”

Grant’s grin froze. “You don’t like–”

“–I like them  _now_. There was a lot of incentive there! You, mostly. We don’t really  _do_ hockey, where I’m from.”

That made sense. Grant still couldn’t believe that Leo had come over for at least a half dozen hockey games, but it made sense, suddenly, that the first time Leo had seemed to be looking to Grant for cues, and the last time - a week ago - Leo had been the one yelling at the TV.

“I bought a copy of  _Aerospace Engineering for Dummies_ so I would actually be able to talk to you about what you do.”

Leo’s fingers halted on the last button. Slowly, he looked up at Grant, his gaze making Grant feel like he was being scrutinized. No, he wasn’t an engineer. He wasn’t even all that good at science. He was a history professor, for godsakes. Leo  _had_ to know that Grant hadn’t been able to just  _casually_ talk about rocket science with him without a little cheating.

Without warning, Leo undid the last button and yanked the vest over Grant’s shoulders, tugging it down his arms. He barely waited for it to be free before he kissed Grant, hard, knocking him into the chest of dressers against the wall, one hand dropping the vest on the floor at their feet before he wrapped his arms around Grant’s neck and–

_Smash_.

“What…?”

“Oh shite.”

Grant followed Leo’s line of sight, and saw what had made the sound. The vase of roses that had previously been perched on the chest of drawers had toppled over - away from them, thankfully - and shattered into four big pieces on the floor. It must have been knocked askew when Leo had pushed Grant back.

“Is this your room? Or mine?” Grant asked slowly.

Leo paused. “I don’t remember where I got the key from. I think it’s yours?”

Grant nodded, looking over at the vase again. “All right. Then that’s a problem for much, much later.” Bringing his hands up, he cupped Leo’s face, kissing him deep before sliding out from between the chest and Leo, backing towards the bed.  The grin that took over for Leo’s dazed expression was beautiful in the lights from outside. 

 “I thought you said something about getting me in bed?”

 


End file.
